Episodes of Power Rangers Blade Splash
1.)'' Act 1: Fruit Of Heaven ''When the apprentice of the mysterious Kaku (Ryu) meets the Samurai Forest Resident Clan looking for the Golden Apple, Kaku summons 4 descendants of his friend to fight along side him 2.) Act 2: Blade Splash Part 1 '' ' '''The four (Kyle, Blake, Mae and Cassidy) find thier powers and fight for the first time ' ''' ''3.) Act 3:Blade Splash Part 2' '' The rangers have to find their zords to defeat the resident Drifter '4.) Act 4: Blake The Quitter 'After too many failure in training, Blake decides to quit. '5.) Act 5: Bladed Union '''Ryu is having a hard time controling his weapon and forming the Megazord. Can he do it? '' ''6.) Act 6: The Fruits Of Armor ''The rangers have to fight an explosive enemy while finding the new Shuriken. ''7.) Act 7: Kaler vs Ryu ''Ryu faces Kaler 1 on 1 for the first tome. Will he lose? ''8.) Act 8: Cassidy, Empress of the Forest ''When Jealana wants to make Jageuar her husband, Cassidy gets caught in the way ''9.) Act 9: Mae's Dream ''An Evil monster has messed up the rangers bad. Now Mae has to sharpen her senses and save them. Plus, The alchemist tells Kaler to free his son. ''10.) Act 10: The Chef Kyle's Chellange ''Kyle is on a cooking show and cant get his dish right. Plus, a monster is ruining his plans. Can Kyle win? ''11.) Act 11: The Quest For The Eagle ''Kaku tells the rangers about a new zord and some of the Yamiryu are freed. Plus a mysterious ninja is freed ''12.) Act 12: The Silver Ninjas ''The Silver NInja are freed from the seal and the Mysterious ninja, Tendou morphs for the fist time into the Silver Ranger ''13.) Act 13: The Melon Cannon ''Kaku reveals the Melon Shuriken to the team as Jegeuar makes his last advance ''14.) Act 14: The Revival of The Yamiryu, Part 1 ''The rangers combine all of their zords and defeat Jageuar forever. Meanwhile, Nero is freed ''15.) Act 15: The Revival of The Yamiryu Part 2 ''Prince Nero kicks Kaler out of his Palace and introduces himself to the rangers ''16.) Act 16: Nero's Ultimate Crew ''Nero revives his best General, Kagery and releases the Shadow Rangers ''17.) Act 17: Tendou's Golden Armor ''Lina tells Kyle and Mae to deliver a Shuriken to Tendou ''18.) Act 18: The Mystery of Kaku ''The rangers see something strange about Kaku. What will they do with this new information? ''19.) Act 19: The Mystery of Tendou ''Horseface is sent by Feng to find Tendou. ''20.) Act 20: And...Action! Staring Mae! ''A Camera bugs the rangers, espicially Mae. ''21.) Act 21: Ryu's Brain ''Nero plants a device in Ryu's brain ''22.) Act 22: Peach Youkai Momotaro ''Cassidy makes a friend in Momotaro. ''23.) Act 23: The Bout of The Century ''Juza Raizo appears and challenges Blake. ''24.) Act 24: The Working Man ' Kyle starts a feud with Kageryu Category:Power Rangers Blade Splash Category:Episode Lists